The Triad
The Triad first appear in Season 3, and are played by Amir Aboulela, Rick Overton & Shaun Toub. At this time, they work for The Source. The Triad members are males, and have black eyes. They wear long dark red-like hooded robes, with a pentagram behind it. Each of them possesses many powers. When they become aware of the existence of the Charmed Ones, they begin sending demons after them. When all of the previous demons fail, they order Belthazor, Cole Turner's demon half, to go after the Charmed Ones, Belthazor comes very close, but falls in love with Phoebe, which leads to him killing the Triad. The Triad reappear in Season 8, composed of 3 upper-level demons: Asmodeus, Baliel, & Candor (played by Steven J. Oliver, Soren Oliver, and Leland Crooke respectively). This time, they wear a black robe, with a pentagram on the front of it (at times it is the correct way up, some times it is upside-down). They are responsible for kidnapping Christy Jenkins, and hiring demons to guard her and raise her for fifteen years to brainwash her into a killer. Those demons later get vanquished by Christy, Billy and by the Triad. A demon named Xar, a former member of The Triad, orders a demon to tell the Charmed Ones that The Triad is back, thus exposing them. Xar tricks the Halliwell sisters into going after The Triad, because he doesn't want them to take over the Underworld. The Triad become aware of this, and kill Xar. The Charmed Ones go after them, and vanquish Asmodeus and Baliel, thus completely weakening the Triad, as only Candor escaped the skirmish with his life. Candor later appears, when he freezes The Charmed Ones and Billie, but not Christy, as he tells her that they taught her everything she knows, and now that The Triad is weakened, she must go forward alone, to reunite with the Ultimate Power, her sister Billie. Candor then leaves, and unfreezes the others. Later on, Candor gets killed by Christy, for being responsible for the death of Christy and Billy's parents. It is later discovered that The Triad cannot be destroyed as easily as previously thought. Their physical bodies can be vanquished but they continue to exist in spirit form until they are strong enough to constitute new bodies for themselves. Therefore, The Triad still exist, but as spirits, they continued to progress their plan to kill the Charmed Ones, with Dumain, who serves them. Their spirits later get vanquished by The Charmed Ones, using the power of The Hollow. However, Dumain with Christy, went back in the past, to warn the Triad of their death, but as he was warning them, The Charmed Ones and Billie arrived from the future as well, and vanquished the Triad, once and for all. They proceeded to vanquish Dumain and Billie vanquished her sister Christy. As demons of the highest level, comparable to The Source, they are highly resistant to most manners of attack, although are susceptible to powerful beings like the charmed ones powers, and all their abilities are extremely powerful. In addition to this, their power works as a collective, much like the Charmed Ones, stronger with all three alive. Appendices :(Book of Shadows text:) The Triad :The Triad is a collective of powerful upper-level demons. :Virtual Emperors of the Underworld, when together, the :powers of this evil cabal increase exponentially and there :is no known method of vanquishing them. Though :unconfirmed, rumours persist of splinter groups seeking to :carry out their own agendas. : Powers The Triad possess the powers of: *Fireball *Pyrokinesis *Teleportation *Telekinesis *Summoning *Conjuring *Freezing time *Telepathy *Banishing demons *Manifestation *Resurrection *Energy balls (in theory, but not wittnessed) Trivia * Their physical bodies can be vanquished but they continue to exist as spirits until they are strong enough to constitute new bodies for themselves. This means that the Triad from season 8 is the same Triad that appeared in Season 3. After Cole vanquished them, they continued to exist as spirits until they composed new bodies for themselves, therefore resulting in their return in Season 8. * The names of the Triad members as revealed upon their return compose an alphabetical (specifically, A-B-C) order pattern. * The continuity errors with The Triad's appearences are mainly centred around their robes. The Triads bare silver Pentagrams on the front, however, the Pentagrams are often seen to reverse orientation. They will in one scene apprear with a single point of the Pentagram pointing upwards. However in the following scene, the same single point of the Pentagram will be pointing downwards. It is likely that this was a simple oversight made by the Costume and Editing Departments, where scenes were filmed out of the scripted order, with a costume modification made during production of the episode. Category:Demons Category:Magical beings Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Book of Shadows